This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The intent of this study is to attempt to find genes that may cause an increase risk for a person to develop Parkinson's disease (PD). A group of neurologists from throughout the United States and Canada, known as the Parkinson Study Group (PSG), have formed a collaborative effort with Indiana University School of Medicine, University of Rochester, the University of California, San Diego, Children's Hospital Medical Center at the University of Cincinnati and the University of California, Irvine to study genetic and other risk factors which may be important in the development of Parkinson's disease. This collaborative effort is being sponsored by the National Institutes of Health. Only a one-time visit will be involved for this study where clinical information will be collected and blood will be obtained in order to extract DNA. DNA is the genetic material that determines such things as hair color, eye color or other more complex traits. The DNA samples for this study will be used in an attempt to find genes that may cause an increased risk for a person to develop Parkinson's disease. A sample of the subject's DNA will also be sent to the Parkinson Study Group DNA Repository where it will be stored for possible use by other scientists in future studies related to Parkinson's disease